My Grandmother Was A Veela
by SoLeMbUmAnDAngela
Summary: My grandmother was a veela. That was what I always told everyone. It wasn't a lie, it was the truth. And everyone assumed that I was quarter veela and I just never told them. I never mentioned it and when asked I would say- My grandmother was a veela. And after that they assumed that I was three quarters human and quarter veela.
1. Chapter 1

My grandmother was a veela. I always said that and that wasn't a lie. It wasn't the whole truth. My mother is veela and so am I. The veela gene is more dominant than the human one or the wizard one. My father was a pureblood wizard and I was a full veela. There are no veela men, so the only way my race survives is by being more dominant genetically. My mother always said- It's all in the genetics.

Saying my grandmother was veela to all non-veela was a saving. It made them all think that I was quarter veela. They all hated me, the girls. They didn't show it but the jealousy was there. The hatred was there. All their negativity was there. It was always there. But as quarter veela I was still veela but more normal. More like them. I was more, more, more human. But I was more veela than they thought.

The mothers always hid their children at the park. I always played alone. In the sandbox, on the swings, on the slide, I was always the time. I remember the day a boy came up and pushed me. I was angry and I transformed. Talons, wings, fire and all. All the mothers took their children away and wouldn't come back to the park for days. That night when my mother brushed my hair I asked her why everyone hated us so much. She told me that they were jealous.

We veelas don't lie unless necessary. Otherwise we just don't tell the whole truth.

My mother said, and my grandmother said, and my great-grandmother said that people assume that the pretty girl is stupid. Beauty and intelligence are weapons just like knives and wands. People assume, darling, never assume if you want to stay alive.

Assumption in the eyes of my family meant failure. Never assume mother said to me, never assume grandmother said to mother, never assume great-grandmother said to grandmother. Mother whispered it into my ear every night until Gabriel was born. It was integrated into me, just like a purebloods hate toward muggleborns. It was integrated just like etiquette, fashion, music and intelligence. Never assume.


	2. Chapter 2

We had a summer-house. It wasn't very big, just a two-story house with three house elves. The land surrounding the house was one acre wide and two rooms didn't have their own bathroom.

It was my favorite place in the world, no matter the small size. Surrounding the area was a mile of woods. A thick forest with poisonous snakes and plants. There were many wild cats and bears there, so not one single person dared come. I loved it. For once there was no one there. There was no one pointing or ignoring. There was no one standing there with squinted eyes, a scrunched up nose, a frown and two clenched fists. For once, there was no one there teasing, taunting, making rude gestures and sticking their tongue. And for once I felt happy. But as soon as the summer was over we would go back to the taunting, the teasing, the rude gestures and the stuck out tongues. We would go back to the squinted eyes, the scrunched up nose, the frown and two clenched fists. We would go back to being blamed for everything and we would go back to being hated.

* * *

We once went to the park and I went to the slide. One boy wasn't fast enough. While he was scrambling away, he fell and scabbed his knee. I was close by and they all blamed it on me. Every drop of blood, every piece of skin and every cry and whimper was blamed on me. Every single one.

And at the summer-house none of it was there. It was like it magically disappeared. And boy did I love it.

Mother told me about Beauxbatons. I didn't want to go there. Four or five girls in the same room and a whole school of people. There would be no place to hide from the hate and I didn't want to go there. No matter what.

But I had to. There I would learn etiquette, socializing, and many other things I would need as a lady. I told my mother I didn't want to go. She just smiled and said I would overcome it.

"Fleur, darling. Do you know what makes a true lady a lady? It is her ability to control herself. At Beauxbatons you will learn that. And something else too. It is what makes beautiful women the most powerful in the world. And it is what makes veela more powerful than anyone else."


End file.
